


Prove It

by rtverse



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Language, M/M, angsty fluff kind of if that makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rtverse/pseuds/rtverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is trying to work, and Ray definitely is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove It

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a writing mood and this happened, it's super short but I hope you like it!

"Goddammit, Ray! I'm have shit to do, you can annoy me later."

Ray pouts at him, continuing to bug him. "Come on man, R & R Connection!"

Ryan just rolls his eyes and says nothing. So, Ray takes a more physical approach. "What the fuck? Get off of me!" He tries to shove the younger guy off of his lap, but he's stubborn.

Ray crosses his arms like a child. "Nope."

Ryan groans in frustration. "Please."

Ray's just grinning like an idiot at this point. "What? Am I in your way?"

"Ray, I swear, if you don't..." Ryan takes a deep breath. "Okay. Funny. Yeah. You're hilarious. Now please, let me do things."

Ray's smile is taking over his entire face as he reaches to pinch Ryan's cheeks. "Aww, look at wittle Ryan, he's so adorable when he's ma-"

Ryan picks Ray up and has him against the wall in a second. Ray's eyes are wide now, realizing he's gone too far.

"God, you really piss me off sometimes. You really should have just let me work."

Their faces are inches from each other. Ray watches as the cold anger in Ryan's eyes flashes with... something else.

He backs off immediately, releasing Ray from the trap formed by Ryan and the wall.

"That was a bit excessive."

Ryan raises an eyebrow at him.

"I mean, I was being an annoying piece of shit, yeah, but slamming me against a wall? Dude, I only want that done to me if it's leading to a make out session, not murder."

Ryan smirks slightly, though there's a slight uncertainty in his eyes. "Oh, you think you didn't deserve that?"

Ray rolls his eyes. "You should be used to me by now. I'm annoying, get over it."

"Yeah, that's fine, but leave me alone when I tell you to."

He scoffs. "Like you really wanted me to leave."

Ryan steps forward. "The fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"You love me, come on. I'm an asshole but you like having me around." Ray smiles smugly.

"You're insinuating something."

Ray quirks an eyebrow. "Really? Or are you just trying to believe that I'm the one doing it?"

Ryan shoves Ray back against the wall, this time in a less forceful way, but a more threatening way. "You should shut your mouth about things that you don't know."

"Or what? You'll kill me?"

Ryan laughs dryly. "No."

"Then what's the problem here?" Ray smirks.

He just shakes his head. "I hate you. You're an asshole."

"No you don't," Ray replies tauntingly.

"But I do. I'm just so goddamn tired of your shit. You're always fucking with me in some form or another, and you're just so frustrating. Everything about you is so frustrating. I hate you!"

"Then prove it!"

Ryan's lips are on Ray's in an instant. 

Ray doesn't hesitate to kiss back. Ryan's hands travel under the back of Ray's shirt as the kiss deepens. He bites Ray's lip, earning a soft groan of approval. Ray reaches up and tangles his hands in his hair, pulling him even closer.

Ryan pulls back after a moment, giving them both opportunity to breathe. "Did I prove it?"

Ray laughs, shaking his head at his dorkiness. "Yeah, extremely. Hate you too."

"Good."


End file.
